Music of the Heart
by ForeverAnimated
Summary: Just 10 musical drabbles about the K/R relationship. iPod music challenge that I have seen around.


**A/N -** So I decided to try these iPod music challenges that I've seen around quite a bit. It was really challenging, actually, but I love a good challenge! ) I wanted to do it with K/R, simply because I haven't written any Kim Possible in such a long time, and really wanted to do more K/R stuff, so I figured this would be good practice. Though, I must warn you, some of this stuff is kinda bizarre, mainly because I was running out of time towards the end. But they are drabbles, so they're supposed to be like this.

So here's ten for now. Maybe I'll do some more another time!

* * *

**I Need You To Love Me**

**BarlowGirl**

"Ron," Kim called out.

He turned around, slightly surprised at her sudden mention of his name. "Yeah, KP?"

She walked up to him hesitantly, so unlike her normal confident demeanor. "Ron? This is kind of random, but, I've been thinking lately, and..."

"What is it, KP?" His voice was calm and understanding.

"Do you ever wonder why - why us? Why your so willing to be by my side, even when I drag you into missions that ...well, make you ... uncomfortable..."

"Kim," he said firmly, putting his hand on her cheek. "I want to be with you. I need to be with you. That's just it. That's all I know."

She smiled gently, her nervousness fading away. "Thanks. I'm glad." She said softly.

* * *

**5 Minutes of Fame**

**BarlowGirl**

The cameras were clicking; reporters calling out with ridiculous questions. All this was getting to be so insane for Kim. She searched wildly around. Where was Ron?

Then she thought about him. Why was it that he always disappeared when the cameras and reporters came around? Why didn't he stick around so he could get recognized as the guy that she saved the world with? She paused for a moment. Then she understood. None of this meant anything to him. He was just content to be with her. That's all that mattered.

She pushed past the crowd to go searching for him.

**

* * *

**

Colors of the Wind

**Christy Carlson Romano **

**A/N - **(funny that I should get a CCR song...)

Kim loved that feeling of sky-diving. Sure, Ron hated it, but she loved it. The feeling of the wind through her face. The smell of the rushing air. And the sheer thrill of falling toward the ground, knowing that she was in total control.

She glanced back over at him. He had pulled his chute already. She sighed and pulled hers.

"See, KP?" He called over to her after a moment. "Isn't this nice? Gliding down toward the earth slowly. Taking in all the scenery. Now normally, I'm not one to be poetical, but I don't know. Up here ... with you ... there's no place I'd rather be."

She smiled, fully realizing what he said. "Yeah Ron, it _is_ really wonderful. You know, I've never really thought about it like that. Guess I was just falling too fast to notice how nice it is when you glide down toward the earth slowly. It's really nice. It _really _is."

**

* * *

****The Other Side of Me**

**Hannah Montana**

People believed that Kim's life as a world saver and crime fighter was extraordinary. They always talked about how marvelous she was. Kim could clearly see what others thought about her, but she wished people could be more like Ron and see the other side of her.

She wasn't perfect. She could become a control-freak, and she sometimes was moving so fast that she couldn't enjoy the more finer, slower sides of life. Ron saw this, and it was kind of ironic that he loved this side of her, more than the side that people saw on the outside. The crime fighting teen? That's not who Ron feel in love with. He fell in love with his best friend, who wasn't perfect, but was perfect for him.

**

* * *

**

Average Girl

**BarlowGirl**

"So what? So I haven't really dated anyone other than Ron? That's not the point in life." Kim was saying to Monique.

"That's right, girl!" She exclaimed.

"I mean, Bonnie's got it all wrong. I used to buy into her lies about the food chain, but in life, there's so much more than just dating a shallow hottie. It's about living your life, and eventually finding the right guy for you."

Monique grinned. "But girl, in your case, that guy was right in front of you all along."

Kim smiled. "Yeah, I guess I just got lucky. It's kinda weird though. How it all turned out. Weird in a good way of course!"

"Of course," Monique replied knowingly.

* * *

**Let Go**

**BarlowGirl**

**A/N - **(If I get one more BarlowGirl song, I'm gonna scream.)

"KIM!" Ron screamed. He thrust his hand out, and grabbed hers. She was hanging over the edge of a cliff and Ron was her only lifeline.

He tried to pull her up, but he just wasn't strong enough. He cursed himself mentally. Kim was depending on him. He couldn't just let her fall. But he felt his strength slowly giving away.

"Ron!" She cried. Her eyes were full of fear, and were pleading with his. "Don't let go!"

He gripped her tighter, now more determined than ever. "I won't KP! I'll get you up some way! I'm not letting go. Even if I have to go down with you, I will _never_ let you go."

And he didn't let go. He always kept his word.

**

* * *

****Hold On**

**Jonas Brothers **

**A/N -** (Ironic - Let Go, Hold On.)

"Hold on," she had commanded him as they jumped onto the motorcycle. They sped away, and he held on. The countryside flew past them in a colorful blur as they chased Motor Ed in his ridiculously fast car.

"Hold on, I'm gonna try something!" Kim said. Ron gripped her tighter as she pushed a small button on the handlebar. They sped up. Now they couldn't even see what was in front of them.

"You okay Ron?" She called back to him, her hair whipping about wildly. He didn't answer. "Ron?"

"Just ... holding ... on, KP! Not looking!" His eyes were tight shut. She giggled slightly.

**

* * *

**

Breathe Into Me

**RED**

"KP!" He screamed. She was lying on the floor, unconscious after that potentially fatal blow she had received.

He rushed to her side immediately, and checked her pulse as he had learned to do in camp. (One of the only things he had learned.) It was weak, so was her heart beat, and she had stopped breathing.

"Kim, don't leave me!" He pleaded, immediately applying mouth-to-mouth. He breathed into her, begging her with each breath. _Please come back, KP! Please!_

He could slowly feel her chest begin to rise. He breathed into her some more, cheering silently. It was working. He pulled himself off her, and she coughed slightly. Music to his ears. She would live. She was okay.

"Ron," she said weakly. "You saved me."

"Shhh, I know," he comforted her.

**

* * *

**

Please Be Mine

**Jonas Brothers**

Their second Valentine's Day as a couple, and Ron wanted to do something more than just give her a card that said "Please Be Mine". He wanted it to be better than last year.

Suddenly the phone rang. He rushed to answer it, hoping it was Kim. It was, but he could hear her sobbing.

"KP, what's wrong?" He asked, alarmed**.**

"Ron, I just really need to hear your voice right now. I feel so lost."

"Kim, where are you? Why are you lost?"

"No, Ron. I _feel_ lost. I'm just so buried in college work, and ... I miss you. Just talk to me. This week has been too much for me to bear. I miss you Ron, here in a different college, with different people." She slowly stopped crying.

"Kim, I'm coming down. I'll be on the next flight." And he did.

**

* * *

**

I'm Here

**Aly & AJ**

"KP," he called. She whirled around and saw him on the other side of the airport terminal.

"Ron!" She cried out, and rushed toward him. They embraced each other and held on for a long time.

"Ron, I'm sorry you had to come down here. It was just so much, and I was so lost. Without you in my life, it was so..." The tears started to fall.

"Shhh, shh." He comforted her, running his hands through her long ruby-red hair. "It's okay, Kim. I'm here now. And I don't plan on leaving anytime soon." He chuckled slightly. She burrowed into his chest. She missed that laugh so much.

It was a while before she pulled out of his embrace. And when she did, their lips met for a long sweet kiss.

**

* * *

**

A/N -

So, for now, that's all folks. If you think I should do others in the future, let me know in your review. This was really a fun writing exercise. 


End file.
